Desirable Darkness
by DaringMeeka
Summary: This is a fan fiction of the anime, Ouran High School Host Club. A new student makes her entry into Ouran High. The Host club, or what is left, is thrown into a dark and painful time period. Love, lust, and BDSM will find the way into the darkest parts of their lives.
1. Desirable Darkness Prologue

**Notes: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters. That right goes to Bisco Hatori. I do however own my own original characters that appear in this fan fiction. I want to warn everyone here and now that this will be a very graphic story. If you cannot handle blood, sex, rape, murder, or anything with bad language in it, please do not read. This will not be an easy story that ends up with everyone as happy as all get out. This will probably have a darker ending than most but there will be love in it that will help heal those in this story. I do not condone violence, hate, or rape of another unwilling person. This is just a fake story so please don't get your panties or boxers in a wad. Love ya'll.**

" **blahblahblah** **" I saw this in other stories and will be using this in mine as well. Anything underlined as such will be for when the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, are speaking simultaneously.**

 **This does not take place in any specific time in the actual story. This will however be taking place in the final years of High school for class 1A. The others will have graduated but still have a strong connection with those left at the school. The Host Club will still be thriving but with new members who at this point in time will remain mostly nameless, soulless and shadows in the background. Some may pop up every now and then but I don't want to create too many new characters. That is just a hassle.**

 **As of right now, I am not sure if this is going to turn into a Mori/Takashi and OC story or if this may later end up being a threesome romance between the twins and OC.**

 **This first chapter is going to be an introduction to the main character and her dark past. I hope ya'll enjoy.**

Character Description:

Name: Daring Meeka (everyone calls her Meeko though)

Pen Name: Bethany Kross

Age: 18

Height: 5'6"

History: She is a famous author who goes by her pen name of Bethany Kross. She has been writing since she was a little girl and has now gotten into writing the more adult type books. She has created a series of books that relate to the BDSM lifestyle with a lot of romance and smut as a lot of people like to call it. She has recently been orphaned and now lives with her widowed Aunty Moira. Her aunt is a very comical person who has a lot of sporadic moments such as a well-known character in the original story…cough cough "Tamaki". She has been forced to change schools in her senior year of high school and now must attend Ouran High School where she will end up meeting the Host Club members and possibly changing their lives forever. Dark reasons are behind her transfer and continue to haunt and affect her even in the new school.


	2. Desirable Darkness Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"Well, let's get this over with", a young girl mumbled to herself as she sat in her aunts limo outside of the rather large pink school. Her crystal blue eyes slowly took everything from the jumble of architectural designs to the horrid colors that cascaded all around the school. It looked just like a kindergartner was given free reins to design this school.

She sighed and quietly got out of the limo in her new frou frou yellow dress of despair. Yes, that is exactly what it is. Having never been one to wear dresses, this outfit felt like it was suffocating her. Her long wavy black hair with blue tints whipped around her pale porcelain face as the wind suddenly picked up. Sighing, she wondered what the use was of her even doing her hair and leaving it down.

"Have a splendid day at school my little niecy weecy." Shouted a woman from the same limo that was driving away.

"Now I remember why I wore my hair down." The girl said to herself as she hurriedly walked away with a backwards wave to her over enthusiastic aunt.

' _Aunt Moira just loves to dress me all cutesy. I can't stand it but with her being all I have left and vice versa, I guess I can just roll with the punches for now._ ' Meeka thought to herself as she walked closer to the looming building.

' _To think that I would end up in a place like this for my senior year of high school. A lot has changed and not for the better. This past summer I lost everything dear to me and was forced to move. All because of who I am and the bad luck I bring to others._ ' She started to think back to all the bad things that started not long after she had turned 18.

Meeka started getting dark letters, which wouldn't be all that bad since she was a famous author. No, the issue came from the letters arriving at her actual house instead of the publishing office she usually received her fan mail or hate mail. There was always a little bit of both due to the books she chose to write.

The BDSM lifestyle slash romance novels that she wrote were a bit on the dark side but hell they were hot too. A lot of time and effort went into studying and getting permission to talk to others as references to try to understand what some people were doing behind closed doors. Of course, there were no names used in the books that could ruin anyone's life. Any information that was received was anonymous to keep all parties safe from scrutiny and public humiliation. However, not many 'normal' people appreciated this kind of book being found at any local book store around the world.

' _I mean really. How many prudish people are there in the world? Isn't this supposed to be the time where everyone should be judge free? No. According to a lot of people, this is a true sin to be a part of or to even write about_.' Meeka thought as dark memories started making their way to the front of her mind. Anyways, point is all this hell started a couple months back after her 18th birthday.

*Flashback*

Dark spiteful letters arrived one day in the mail along with dead flowers with maggots in the box. Her mother was the one who found them and instantly screamed like a banshee. Meeka could not blame her though. Bugs absolutely grossed her out. Thinking about that still gave her shivers of disgust. After that, things just got weirder. The letters were very disturbing, calling her a slut and whore for disobeying her Master. The author of the letters was remaining anonymous but called her by her main characters name, Whitney Alexander. This person was very graphic in what he wanted to do to 'her' to punish 'her' for being so bluntly disrespectful. Over time more and more letters arrived with more gruesome and terrifying details of the pain and suffering he wanted to cause her. They also held a lot of details about her real life that no one outside of her family and close friends should know about. Not even her publisher knew her real name or where she was from. They had never met at all. Any letters that were sent to the publisher's office were then placed in a manila envelope and sent to a post office box three towns away from where she lived. Meeka would hire random people off the street to go pick it up and drop it off at a random location. She would wait hours and even days to go and pick up the mail that was hidden just to protect her identity and her family.

She was an only child but a very gifted one when it came to words and writing. Every school she went to wanted to send her up to higher grade schools but her parents refused each and every time. They wanted their daughter to have as normal a life as was possible for her. She loved her parents all the more for that. She knew she was a great writer but she also wanted a normal life away from the high stress of fame and fortune.

Sadly, that was not in the cards for her. Two months after the letters started arriving, they suddenly stopped. Meeka and her family did not know why but they were grateful for the peace and quiet. Then on one gorgeous Saturday, her parents decided to go out to have a family dinner to celebrate the returned peace. Meeka had been feeling sick lately though and was not in the mood to go out anywhere. After giving her some medicine and tucking her into bed, her parents left the small home.

Waking up hours later, Meeka went to find her parents. It was really late and they should have already been home. Walking around the house, she could not find a trace of her parents having arrived back home. As she went into the kitchen, she was that the machine next to the phone was blinking rapidly. There were over 20 voicemails left. Feeling scared for the first time since the letters arrived, she had walked over and pressed play. The first message was just from her parents letting her know that they had made it to the restaurant safely and that they hoped she was sleeping peacefully. They told her they loved her and would see her afterwards. She had breathed a sigh of relief after having listened to that loving message. She hadn't known that it would be the last time she would ever hear their voices again.

She remembered clicking to the next message and everything in her ran cold.

"Hi there, my little Whitney. You have been a very bad girl. You will be punished, just wait and see." A man's voice cackled on the other end of the machine. She had never heard that voice before and it sent a foreboding shiver down her spine. She thought he was done talking when he started speaking again.

"You see, I will be paying a visit to a very special restaurant tonight. I heard that there was going to be some famous guests attending. I hope you said your goodbyes, you little bitch!" He yelled the last bit into the phone before hanging up.

Meeka had to run to the closest trash can and started throwing up from the fear that had suddenly come over her. She didn't want to listen to anymore messages but the next one started playing as she sat there crying.

"Hey baby girl. We are fixing to head home now. We hope you are feeling better." She could hear her mother talking with a smile as she usually did which brought a faint smile to Meeka's lips.

Suddenly, a lot of screaming could be heard in the background as could gunfire. Meeka could hear her dad yelling at her mom to get down and hide. They seemed to have forgotten to hang up with all the chaos erupting around them. The gunfire was getting louder and louder as it got closer to her parents phone. She couldn't tell if her parents had gotten away at first. Then she heard a voice that would never leave her memories ever again.

"Oh looky looky. I found you two at last. Whitney has been very naughty and you just let her keep being bad. Such bad parents aren't you." The same man's voice from early was talking to her parents. "I am going to have to start off with you two first so she knows that even parents have to be punished for how their children behave." Meeka heard the sound of a gun clicking in the background then two very loud gun blasts echoed throughout the kitchen. Meeka remembered screaming when she heard them.

Things got quieter on the other end of the phone as the violence slowly came to an end. She thought the phone had finally hung up or had been destroyed. Meeka was not prepared for the horror that continued though.

"Hello Whitney. They are dead. Your punishment will be coming very soon." Click. The phone call ended and so had her hopes of a normal life. She sat there with tears running down her face, numb from the pain that shot through her like the bullets had her parents. All the messages after that were from police officers and detectives that were trying to reach her. Next came the news broadcasters who wanted to talk to her and any others who had loved ones killed at the restaurant. She had started keening in a pitiful sound that she barely recognized as having come from her. The last message was the one that gave her a tiny bit of hope.

"Meeka, darling. It's me, your Aunt Moira. I just saw the news and had to call you. Please baby girl, call me as soon as you get this. I need to know that you are safe. " Her aunt's voice called out to her in the silent kitchen.

After that night, everything was just a blur. Her identity had come out and was all over the news. She could no longer be the normal girl her parents had hoped she would get to be. It seemed like the whole world knew that the young girl who lost her parents in the small town tragedy, Meeka Daring, was none other than the famous author Bethany Kross. She was forced to move in with her Aunt Moira to get away from the ruthless hound dogs of the media. She was forced to leave all that the loved behind because of some man who was bound and determined to ruin what was left of her life.

*End of Flashback*

Shaking her head roughly, Meeka was desperate to get those horrible memories out of her head if only for a moment. ' _That was my life back then but this is my new life._ ' She thought to herself.

Sighing one last time, she held up her head high, pushed open the doors to Ouran High School and walked into her new life.


	3. Desirable Darkness Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

As she passed many open doors, she could see students of all ages. All the girls were wearing the same yellow frou frou dresses with dark ribbons around the necks. While all the boys were wearing what looked like blue suits with jackets. They had on blue slacks and a nice jacket over whatever shirt they decided to wear that day with the emblem of the school over the left breast pocket.

"Geez. I cannot believe how large this school really is." Meeka whispered to herself. It took her about thirty minutes just to find the principal's office. By the time she did, she was out of breath from having climbed many staircases. She saw the secretary sitting behind a desk next to a very sturdy looking oak door. Clearing her throat, she walked up to the secretary and waited for the young woman to look her way.

"Hi. My name is Daring Meeka. I am a new transfer student here." She said gently curtsying to the lady.

"Oh yes my dear child. We have been expecting your arrival. I hope that you were able to find the office quite easily." The older woman said with a very pleasant smile on her face. She had a very gentle voice as she greeted Meeka.

"Yes ma'am. I had no trouble at all." Meeka lied as she continued to smile at the older woman.

"Well that is a very good thing to hear. I hope you have a great time here at Ouran High School. If you will just have a seat, I will let the principal know that you are here." The secretary said as she got up to let the principal know that she had arrived.

"Yes ma'am." Meeka said as she sat down across from the secretary's desk. She only had to wait a couple of minutes before she was called into the office.

"Hello there Miss Daring. I hope you have found Ouran to your liking. I have heard of your unfortunate tragedy. I am truly sorry for your loss." The man behind the desk said all of this without even really looking at her. He seemed to be a very strict man indeed.

"I wanted to personally see if there was anything we could do to help ease your transition for your senior year here at Ouran High School." He said finally looking up at her. His piercing blue eyes seemed to captivate her a little bit before she gave herself a mental shake.

"Well, I was wondering if there was a library that I could start studying in. I am wanting to make sure I have excellent grades while I attend here." Meeka said smiling. ' _I sure hope he won't ask about my stories. I really want to start researching again and I don't know how well this school will react to my books._ '

The principal gave her a long stern look as if judging to see if she was being honest. Finally he gave a gruff nod and looked at the secretary. She had been standing to his left side and handed him some papers.

"These papers hold your class schedules and there is even a map. We have multiple libraries here on campus. If at any point you wish to visit them, you can do so. Just try to keep as much 'research' that you need to yourself." He finished up saying as he eyed her carefully.

' _Well so much for him not knowing_.' She thought to herself still smiling.

"Yes Sir. I understand. I will do my best to be discreet." Meeka said as she curtsied and was escorted out of the office by the secretary.

"Well my dear, I hope that you have a great year here at Ouran. If you ever need any help at all, please do not hesitate to ask myself or any other staff members." The secretary said as she sat back down behind her desk, watching Meeka.

"Thank you so much ma'am. I really do appreciate all of your help and concern." Meeka could see herself truly befriending the secretary. ' _She is such a kind and helpful person. That is very hard to find now a days._ '

She quickly curtsied and left the main office to start her exploration of the school. The hallways had very high ceilings and gorgeous paintings on every wall. The bell rang out as she was walking down a particularly long hallway. Students began filing out of the classrooms and heading to their lockers to retrieve books for the next few classes. As she continued walking, all around her people were staring at her and whispering. She did her best to ignore them for the most part. Turning the corner at the end of the hall, she bumped into a couple of people.

"Hey. Watch it." She said rather rudely as she had been knocked to the ground. Looking up, she noticed that she had bumped into a set of twins and a very feminine male. She couldn't help but think that they were all very good looking. The twins had bright auburn hair that each parted a different way. The one on the right hand side had his hair parted to the left and looked a little bit more innocent if that was possible. The one on the left hand side had his hair parted to the right and was looking at her with one eyebrow raised. They had amber colored eyes that held mischief and mayhem in them. Simultaneously, they smirked at her and started giggling. They were tall even with her sitting on the ground still. Shoving the two aside, the third male ' _or can this be a female_ ' rolled his/her eyes at them and stooped down to look at her.

"I'm very sorry miss. Are you ok?" She said to Meeka who determined, ' _Ok most definitely a girl but why is she dressed as a guy?_ ' Meeka noted the slender frame and the shape of the girl standing in front of her. She had dark brown hair and large brown eyes. The girl was barely taller than 5'7" and had a genuine smile.

"Yes I am ok. Sorry about bumping into you three." Giving herself another mental shake, she spoke up.

The cross dresser helped her up and started to introduce the small group to Meeka.

"Well I am glad to hear that. My name is Haruhi Fujioka. I am a senior here at Ouran. Behind me are the Hitachiin twins, Hikaru and Kaoru. I apologize for them not helping you up sooner." Haruhi said very politely while giving the twins a disappointed look. They just shrugged their shoulders and smiled.

"We can't help it if someone bumps into us and then is rude." They said in unison as they shrugged again looking at her blandly.

"Excuse me. I already apologized." Meeka exclaimed. She was seeing red just looking at the two dolts. Haruhi just sighed and looked at Meeka.

"You must be new here. I don't think I have seen you around." She said as she tried to fix what damage the twins were doing. Ever since the rest of the Host Club graduated, they have been acting differently. It was as if they were in charge and the power was going to their heads. Tamaki would just pass out at how rude these two were acting.

"Yes I am new here. I just transferred from another school. My name is Daring Meeka. I am a senior as well." Meeka smiled at Haruhi since she was the only being civil and polite. Meeka continued, "I am curious though Haruhi. Why are you dressed as you are?"

All three turned and looked at her rather weirdly. The twins looked shocked and then looked as if they were hiding something. They turned their gazes to Haruhi who was just smiling.

"Did I say something wrong?" Meeka asked quietly. If she had known it was a secret, she wouldn't have asked.

"No. Most people here, other than some of the staff and a few students, have no clue of my gender. It is a long story to be honest." Smiling still, Haruhi paid no mind to the looks the twins were giving her.

"You know you don't.." Hikaru said glaring at Meeka who didn't understand what was going on.

"Have to tell her anything." Kaoru finished up saying, glaring as well.

"Look boys, I have no reason to go around telling someone else's secret. That is not how I roll. It was a pleasure meeting you Haruhi. Hopefully we can go out for tea sometime and chat." Meeka said as she gently touched Haruhi on the shoulder. They shared a sweet smile as a friendship started to grow right there. Turning away, Meeka looked back at the twins and simply said, "Boys" as she continued down the hall. She could still hear the twins huffing and whining to Haruhi as she turned the corner.

At the end of the hall, she found the 4th library in the school. Walking in, she gasped loudly as she saw thousands of bookshelves full. She felt like she was in heaven. Meeka couldn't help herself as she walked right up to a shelf and started reading the many titles of books that were there. Some of them were in different languages. A lot of them were very old books. ' _I feel like I found my second home._ '


	4. Desirable Darkness Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Hours later, Meeka was still reading books in one of the aisles as the bell for lunch rang. Stomach growling, she looked up from her book to notice the time.

"Crap! I missed two classes!" She yelled out loud only to be shushed in the distance by the librarian. Blushing, she got up stiffly and stretched, thinking. ' _Well I guess I better go get something to eat and apologize to my teachers._ '

"I honestly can't believe that I got so lost in these books. I never miss class. Well ok, so that isn't true but still." She started talking to herself as she placed the books back where they belonged. She had never seen so many books in her life so it was understandable that she got a little sidetracked.

As she walked out, a strange shadow passed down the aisle that she had been reading in. Pulling down the last book she had put up, the shadow placed a letter in it among the last few pages.

 _After lunch_

"Geez. Who knew that there was such a large menu of food here? I mean, I know that everyone here is rich but come on." Meeka walked back into the library with a full belly of some very fine cuisine. She made her way back to the aisle of books that she had been interested in when she saw a note on the ground. Trying to be ladylike, she knelt down and picked up the note. Turning it over, everything in her froze.

' _To Whitney'_ was on the front in red ink. Suddenly she felt very sick to her stomach as the past couple of months came flooding back all over again. Terror ripped through her as she just sat there on the ground, still staring at the front of the envelope. Sliding her finger on the back side, Meeka focused intently on opening up the sealed lip of the envelope. Pulling out the pages, she felt disgusted and dirty as she read the horror written so maliciously. She didn't hear the footsteps walking up behind her.

"What are you doing just sitting there on the ground like that?" A harsh male voice spoke out, causing her to jump and squeak out in fright. Turning around quickly, she fell backwards and hit her head a bit hard on the bookshelf. Standing right in front of her smirking with their identical grins, the Hitachiin twins looked down at her with a slightly confused look on their faces. Looking at each other, they shrugged their shoulders simultaneously and said,

"It must be a commoners' thing."

Putting her hand to her chest and her head to her knees, she forced herself to slow down her breathing. Tears rolled down her face as she did her best to calm down before the twins noticed something was truly wrong.

'Please calm down. Please don't let them see me like this. They will just ridicule me for having a panic attack after they scared the living Hell out of me.'Meeka thought to herself as she slowly counted to ten and finally got her breathing back in order.

"Hey, are you ok? We didn't scare you that badly, did we?" The mischievous twin asked her. She could tell, by the smirk in his voice, who he was. She didn't need to look at them to tell them apart after that first meeting. Meeka could feel his presence to her right as he knelt down to look at her. Against her pleas to a high power, he had seen her tears. She felt a single finger touch her cheek and slide its way to wipe away that evil little tear. Gasping softly, she lifted her head rather quickly, hitting it against the bookshelf yet again.

"Ouch. Stupid mother lskdjflksjglsgjghlfkgjldgjl." Meeka couldn't stop the slew of crude, offensive, and rather creative curse words from escaping her lips. A whole fleet of sailors would start crying from hearing her speak.

"Ewww. Someone has a potty mouth." The twins said in a very annoying and childish way. All she could do was stare at them as she covered her mouth and blushed a very bright red. Panic started to build up in her again and this time she knew that she had to get away. She could no longer hold back the pain, fear, and tears back. She surely couldn't handle an audience right now, let alone with these two goobers. Meeka stood up really quickly, grabbed her back and took off running down the aisle.

"Hey, where do you think you are going?" the softer voiced twin called out. But she was already gone before he could finish his sentence.

"Wow! That girl is really fast. She might want to join the track club." Kaoru said to Hikaru as he just continued to stare down the path the flighty girl went. Not hearing a comeback from his very boisterous and fiery tempered brother, he looked back to see Hikaru holding an envelope in one hand and a letter in the other. "Hikaru…"

"No wonder she ran. We aren't the only ones who scared her." Without realizing it, Hikaru's fist tightly clenched the envelope. The letter was very vulgar and twisted. The writer of this letter had to be a very sick individual. Graphic details filled the pages of pain he or she wanted to cause this 'Whitney' person.

"I wonder why she was so afraid of it. It isn't even addressed to her." Looking at each other, they shrugged yet again. Turning away, Kaoru and Hikaru left that part of the Library in hopes of finding something or someone to keep their boredom at bay. Hikaru pocketed the letter as he walked by his brothers' side.

*********  
Meeka couldn't see where she was going through the tears that stained her face. When she could no longer run any more, she stopped and tried to catch her breath. The fear was still racing through her veins at an incredible speed.

"how did this bastard find me?" she whispered to herself in wonderment.


End file.
